Cartoon Cops Secret Archives
by Tiggerola
Summary: I'm undertaking WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-theme challenge. Snippets of my different fandoms that may or may never see the light of day. Mostly Kingdom Hearts and YuYu Hakusho. I'm open to situational requests!
1. Love

From WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge, I hope I don't bother those who are watching me with tons of alerts _sweatdrop  
_I have a number of series in my head and they may not all get finished, so I'll warn you now that these will most likely contain spoilers for those stories. This will probably turn out mostly OC based, coming from the POV of the OCs, but I hope sharing their thoughts doesn't Sue-ify them.

**THEME **Love  
**FANDOM** Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep  
**STORY **Abridging BBS, which I'll never do-I've got too much else to work on  
**SPOILER LEVEL **Next to none! None if you've played BBS  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 4 Minutes**  
SETTING** Terra's story line when he first comes across a heart of pure light, Sleeping Beauty's world! Inspired by watching the subbed Japanese version with roommates.

**

* * *

**

Entering the room, Terra saw the sleeping princess. As soon as he laid eyes on her, he could feel something. Something powerful.

Terra cautiously approached her silky bed as if too much noise would disturb this poor, sleeping beauty. Admiring her golden hair framing her face, accenting the still lips that shamed the red, red rose.

"This feeling...it must be..." Terra clenched his fist to hold back the intense emotions.

His thoughts raced: _So this is what a Heart of Pure light is like. It's beautiful! It's pure! I've never felt like this before._

Finishing his sentence, he exclaimed, "LOVE!"

* * *

If there's anything you'd particularly like to see, feel free to request it? ^.~


	2. Protect

From WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Protect  
**FANDOM** Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep  
**STORY **Abridging BBS  
**SPOILER LEVEL **Next to none! None if you've played BBS  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 6 Minutes**  
SETTING** Terra's story line when he meets Snow White. Yes, he sure seems to go for all the princesses in the game XD even in the English dub lol**

* * *

**

Talking with Snow White in a flowery meadow, she didn't seem to be afraid nor did she have any information to help Terra on his search. Well, his one assignment from Master. He had recently found other perks to traveling.

Suddenly, Unversed showed up. Snow White shrieked as Terra summoned his Keyblade to protect her. She then ran off towards the woods.

"No, wait! It's dangerous to be alone!" Terra called after her.

He tried to follow, but was cut off. First Aqua, then Sleeping Beauty, and now he had lost another fine princess he could have called his own.

* * *

Yeah, I had the thought two days ago while going through Terra's storyline...but now it was kind of hard to remember exactly what the connecting point was...we'll blame it on Snow White's shrill voice...


	3. Dream Come True

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Dream Come True  
**FANDOM** Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep  
**STORY **Abridging BBS  
**SPOILER LEVEL **None if you've played BBS  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 5 Minutes**  
SETTING** Terra's story line in Cinderella's world. After the Bibbity Bobbity Boo but before meeting the prince!**

* * *

**

There he stood, an escort for a fair maiden. A sweet young thing. He had only met Cinderella earlier that night, witnessing how her belief was enough to make her dream come true. Now he was fighting off Unversed at the castle.

She insisted that she would go with him. She said she had to be strong since he told her to. He gapped but accepted her company. She really seemed happy to be with him this fine evening.

"Oh yeah! Dreams do come true!" Terra thought triumphantly.

He offered Cinderella his arm and escorted her into the royal ball.

* * *

Yes, the clincher to Terra's gallivanting XD  
But darn needing to abridge my abridging to fit it into 100 words!


	4. Player

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Player  
**FANDOM** Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep  
**STORY **Abridging BBS  
**SPOILER LEVEL **None  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 3 Minutes**  
SETTING **The comical end to Terra's infatuation with Princesses

**

* * *

**

"I have traveled the worlds and created my own personal harem!" Terra announced while sitting on a huge bean bag.

He leaned back, enjoying the soft breeze of Jasmine and Belle fanning him. Aurora and Cinderella were feeding him grapes and cheese off a platter that Alice held. Snow White and Kairi giggled at his jokes while sitting at his feet.

Seven pure loves of his own. The light of his life. Time to live happily ever after!

"TERRA!" a familiar voice shouted.

Oh no, the one person that he didn't want to find out about his secret haven: Aqua.

* * *

Filled up the hundred words...you'll just have to imagine what Aqua will do when she finds out...or what Terra will try to keep it a secret! ^.~  
If this inspires anyone to write or draw anything, please link me up! I'd love to read/see it!


	5. Opposite

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Opposite  
**FANDOM** Kingdom Hearts: Birth By Sleep  
**STORY **Abridging BBS  
**SPOILER LEVEL **None-well, not really...  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 5 Minutes**  
SETTING **Back to my classically favorite way to run a crossover: Voice Actors  
**

* * *

**

It may be believed that Master Eraqus and Master Xehanort went their separate ways over a tiny difference of opinion about light and dark. But no, their dispute was founded deeper into their past history.

"May the force be with you," Eraqus said upon Xehanort's departure.

In response, Xehanort lifted his hand, splitting his fingers into two groups, "Live long and prosper."

"Ahem, the force is everywhere..."

"Oh, beam me up, you old fool!"

"Are you _trying_ to start Keyblade War III?"

"Do you even know what the first one was about?"

'Twas the battle of Star Wars vs. Trekkies!

* * *

Master Xehanort is voiced by Spock's actor from Star Trek while Master Eraqus is voiced by Luke Skywalker's actor from Star Wars-it just begs for the ultimate sci-fi battle!  
I'm surprised no one has done a fan art of this crossover idea. If anyone does do one, pleeeeaaaaaseee tell me!


	6. Close

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Close  
**FANDOM** Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days  
**STORY **By Request of Fantasy0Girl, here's some AxelxXion  
**SPOILER LEVEL **None, but there's a few Days references  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 10 Minutes**  
SETTING **The initial scene that got me into this pairing: Axel carrying Xion when she was knocked out, and prioritizing her over what Saix was saying. X3

**

* * *

**

Axel held his unconscious friend in his arms. Who knows how long she would be out. Lately, he seemed to be making a habit of getting zombie-trance friends that could be knocked out for weeks at a time. Being a Nobody, something like that shouldn't have really bothered him. But there was more to it. Something that reminded him back of the time when he was a Somebody and did have emotions. Sure women were complicated, and one had to know how to push the right buttons. He had gotten burned before, but was he immune in his current state?

* * *

AN: The theme **Close** as in _close_ the door or _close_ to you? XD Take it as you want it. Either Axel is feeling close to Xion or has closed up his past feelings.


	7. Fear

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Fear  
**FANDOM** Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days  
**STORY **By Request of Fantasy0Girl, here's some RikuxXion  
**SPOILER LEVEL **Not if you know the plot for Days  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 7 Minutes**  
SETTING **Inspired by "Sanctuary" and a little connection on how I feel like the song mostly pertains to Xion.

**

* * *

**

Riku offered for Xion to come along. He would love to just be done with his assignment from DiZ and get his friend back, but he still believed in allowing others a choice...or at least this person. He noticed she was hesitant, however, when he mentioned that Naminé could help her.

"Are you scared?" he asked with a bit of concern.

"All I fear..." Xion began as she carefully thought how to respond. She was a Nobody, no heart, no feelings. She needed true emotion. She needed more affection than he could ever know. She sighed and continued, "...means nothing."

* * *

AN: Yes, when I finished the game, I felt that Sanctuary was written for Xion XD Especially knowing what the reversed lines say. She can't say what she truely feels, only say it in a hidden way.


	8. Simple

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Simple  
**FANDOM** Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep  
**STORY **By Request of Fantasy0Girl, here's some TerraxAqua  
**SPOILER LEVEL **Nothing you don't see in the spoiler-iffic game intro  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 6 Minutes**  
SETTING **Set in BBS after the three meet up in Radiant Garden. Inspired by "Simple and Clean" with how I feel this is Aqua's theme. "When you walk away, you don't hear me say~" especially in the BBS opening with Terra walking away from Aqua. Then later Aqua's holding the frozen Ventus during "Hold me~" lol

**

* * *

**

Once they were friends. Once they fought together. But now Terra seemed like a different person to Aqua. Was the darkness truly overtaking him? Impossible! She knew he was as strong and firm as a mountain: unshakable resolution. She wanted to call out to him. She wanted him to stay. But she couldn't bring herself to do it. Things weren't so simple. Or were they? No matter how badly she didn't want him to leave, he still had a mission he needed to complete. And so did she. It was as simple as that. So her heart wished him well.

* * *

AN: You know? I wonder if characters like Xion and Aqua were created after the KH title songs were written, basing their characters off the songs? XD


	9. Comatose

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Comatose  
**FANDOM** Kingdom Hearts I  
**STORY **By Request of Fantasy0Girl, here's some RikuxKairi  
**SPOILER LEVEL **Nothing you don't see in the spoiler-iffic game intro  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 8 Minutes**  
SETTING **Set during Kingdom Hearts I where Riku is reunited with Kairi (revealed after finishing the Monstro World on Captain Hook's ship)

**

* * *

**

He finally found his friend, but her body was lifeless. It hurt him deep inside to look into her eyes and find them blank. Gently, he laid her comatose body on the cabin's window seat. Riku brushed Kairi's hair to the side of her face.

How did this happen? He felt compelled to save her, but didn't know how. His other friend, Sora, was no doubt having too much fun with new friends to be of help. He had to do this himself.

He would do anything to bring her back. Anything. Even team up with a witch named Maleficent.

* * *

AN: Aw, I love the lilt in your voice during that scene in the game Riku! Good acting David Gallagher


	10. Memory

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Memory  
**FANDOM** Kingdom Hearts (between BBS and II)  
**STORY **AMV that I'll never do  
**SPOILER LEVEL **Somewhat high if you haven't seen the end of BBS  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 5 Minutes**  
SETTING **Inspired by "_Wanna put my tender heart in a blender, watch it spin 'round to a beautiful oblivion_" lyrics from Inside Out by Eve 6  
I was thinking how that would be ironic for a Nobody at Castle Oblivion, but since I'm writing based off of that instead of doing a making the AMV I was thinking of, I'm not limited to shots used in the game X3 (ie I can use Nobodies other than the ones in CoM)

**

* * *

**

Xehanort had regained some of his memories, including that which belonged to the body he had taken over. The armor that was found with him concerned the Terra side of him, but it was the Keyblade with the armor that interested the apprentice Xehanort.

Memories slowly came back about another "_tomoe_" that he was interested in finding, one who slept in the Land of Departure. He managed to access the dark corridors between worlds, fearing not since he knew he once had conquered the darkness. However, he found this old home rearranged. Searching for _"tomoe,"_ he was lost to Oblivion.

* * *

AN: "Tomoe" means friend in Japanese. I can't picture Xemnas/Xehanort/etc saying the word "friend" so I chose to keep the Japanese word like how he says in one of the KHIIFM exclusive scenes while visiting Aqua's armor. This can also serve the purpose of illustrating how "friendship" is a foreign concept to Xehanort (esp post-amnesia) that the Terra side vaguely remembers.  
Yeah, I was going to get to the 'tender heart in a blender' part to instigate Xehanort's transformation into a Heartless and Nobody, but used up my 100 words getting this far XP Use your imagination on the rest!


	11. On Top of the World

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **On Top of the World  
**FANDOM** Kingdom Hearts (pre BBS)  
**STORY **Secret Friendship (coming soon to an URL near you!)  
**SPOILER LEVEL **None-teaser/trailer  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 6 Minutes**  
SETTING **Funny thing, one of the themes is the title to the first chapter of one of my fanfictions awaiting release...so I just had to give out a taste of it. Here we start with Riku as a kid at school.**

* * *

**

A small, white haired boy sat on top of a slide, observing numerous other children scampering around the playground. Some were playing tag, others were passing balls back and forth. Every face had a smile, except one. The boy on top of the slide sat with a blank expression as he watched the merriment of his peers.

Occasionally some of the kids would try to use the slide, but the boy on top of the slide would not budge. This was his lonely perch. The fence around the schoolyard was high, but the slide higher still. High enough to disregard.

* * *

AN: First paragraph and then a little more description to fill the 100 words

Can I break into song yet? The Carpenters sing: "I'm on the top of the world lookin' down on creation..." I'm feeling "thought-revealing" now so for those of you reading my 100 snippits/drabbles/whatever I'll give you a bonus about when the story comes out. Every chapter of this story is a title to a song! Now there's a meaning for each one, and in this instance it's kind of forshadowing since Riku is not exactly a happy kid at this point of the story. "Something in the wind has learned my name And it's tellin' me that things are not the same..." And note, in the story, the love is a friendship love!

I wonder if other readers will note the significance and connection with all the titles, but hey, at least you now have a heads up! ^.~


	12. Beginning

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Beginning (about time I did this one lol)**  
****FANDOM** Kingdom Hearts  
**STORY** Memoirs of the Mind  
**SPOILER LEVEL** Mild - revealed near the end  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 4 Minutes**  
SETTING** My Kingdom Hearts plot Before Birth By Sleep came out. The group finally gets to Kingdom Hearts near the end, right before the final battle. In this story, Kingdom Hearts is symbollically equivalent to Heaven and when the group arrives, they learn that they were all spirits there before they were born. Begin flashback~

**

* * *

**

The spirits played throughout the kingdom. They could not physically interact but they still had fun and dreamed about when they would have their own bodies. A close group of spirits enthused about how much fun they would have living on a tropical island. When Riku left, the parting was not sad because they all knew they would see each other again. Same with Sora. When Kairi's turn came, she was told that her originally-intended family had made choices so she could not go there. She went to another world with a promise that she'd still reunite with her friends.

* * *

AN: I did reword it from what I have since it's out of context and to get the point I was going for here in 100 words. The living before being born is the spoiler part, I managed to hide anything else spoiler-ish about their begininng.


	13. Lucky

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Beginning (about time I did this one lol)**  
****FANDOM** Kingdom Hearts  
**STORY** Flamma and Hina  
**SPOILER LEVEL** Low  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 8 Minutes**  
SETTING** I'm currently working on an idea of presenting the lifes of Flamma and Hina to better explain how they got where they were when the KH meet them, how they know what they know, and how Flamma changed from the loving personality in _Secret Friendship_ to the cold personality in _Restoration_. This story will be more OC-based versus the other fics it relates too, but I hope it will go over well. ANYWAY, this is near the beginning when Flamma and Terra are young apprentices to Master Eraqus before Eraqus returns with a new apprentice, Aqua.**

* * *

**

While their master was off on a journey, Flamma found Terra on a hill, staring up at the sky. She was a number of years older than him, but they didn't let that stop their friendship. She sat beside him.

"I wonder what Master is doing out there," the boy wondered out loud, "He's so lucky to be able to travel to so many places."

"We'll be strong enough to travel too before we know it," Flamma said hopefully.

"But it seems like forever."

"Have patience and wit and you'll be like Master soon enough."

Terra ruffled Flamma's crimson-dyed hair.

* * *

AN: Yeah, had to keep Lucky 13 as Lucky 13 lol  
And yes, Flamma dies her hair, or used to.


	14. Angel

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Angel  
**FANDOM** YuYu Hakusho  
**STORY** Last of the Seraphim  
**SPOILER LEVEL** Medium  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 10 Minutes**  
SETTING** Unreleased story about discovering why Koenma knows it would be Armagedon if Spirit World tried to sieze control of Demon World all at once. They had tried it before and lost an entire race in the process. There are demons and there also once were angels, the Seraphim. In this bit, Yusuke had found a person preserved in ice while exploring Demon World. He found Kurama and Enki and they are now investigating it.**

* * *

**

"She bears a seraphic pose," Kurama commented, "But seraphim have long been extinct."

"Seraphic?" Yusuke asked.

"Of the seraphim. An ancient race," explained Enki, "Three thousand years ago they invaded Demon World. But we defended ourselves before they did too much damage, thank goodness."

Yusuke asked, "So she's been stuck in there for that long?"

"Not necessarily," Kurama stated, investigating the smooth surface.

Enki thought out loud, "Seraph souls were a delicacy to demons. Those who had devoured even one soul are still full from it to this day."

"I take it my dad never had one then," scoffed Yusuke.

* * *

AN: Edited to fit in 100 words...and I bet this snippet sounds Sue-ish. Well, the story has more plot to that and has a good lesson on diversity and discourages racism. I'll look for some more interesting snippets that go with themes...


	15. Never

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Never  
**FANDOM** YuYu Hakusho  
**STORY** Last of the Seraphim  
**SPOILER LEVEL** Medium  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 5 Minutes**  
SETTING** There I found a clip that would probably be more intruiging. Kitikana (oc) is the last of her race although she appears human. Yusuke arranged for her to stay at Kayko's as a friend. Kurama had just showed up to watch her during the day so as not to impose on Kayko's family. Having been in suspended animation for 3000 years, being war enemies is still fresh in Kitikana's mind.**

* * *

**

Once outside, Kitikana dropped her hospitable front.

"So you expect me to spend the entire day with you, demon scum?" she incriminated.

Kurama turned away from her and inhaled deep. As long as she saw him as a demon, she would continue to treat him in such a manner, even if he had chosen his human life over his demon one. He had been reformed in his ways, but as long as he was still demon, she would be blinded by her prejudice.

After a long exhale, he stated, "All the hate in your heart cannot change who I am."

* * *

AN: Yeah, it hurts me too to see someone be mean to my favorite bishie T.T But hey, you have to admit "Go Kurama!" for keeping his cool and coming up with such a powerful line!


	16. White Lie

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **White Lie  
**FANDOM** Kingdom Hearts I  
**STORY** Just my view of character's thought  
**SPOILER LEVEL** None  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 4 Minutes**  
SETTING **After reading Fantasy0Girl's story "With Destiny's Help" I remembered how I thought that maybe Kairi lied to Sora at the beginning of KHI. So reading the traumatic experience before finding herself on Destiny Island's from "With Destiny's Help" I had to write this little bit.

**

* * *

**

"Don't you remember anything about your world?" Sora asked.

Kairi paused. She turned from Sora and looked at the sea.

She felt like she could unbury the answer if she wanted, but there were dark vibes from whenever she tried to think back. She remembered that every time she tried to recall life before Destiny Islands, it was painful. There must have been something bad there, on the world she was from. Something that she was not yet ready to face. She needed to be stronger before confronting those demons of the past.

Calmly, Kairi shook her head, "No. Nothing."

* * *

AN: Thank you Fantasy0Girl for your reviews, and inspiration for this :) And thank you XionLuna for your reviews as well!


	17. Mistletoe

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Mistletoe  
**FANDOM** Kingdom Hearts  
**STORY** Just something random  
**SPOILER LEVEL** None  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 6 Minutes**  
SETTING **Inspired by a friend I use to have back on MyOtaku. She loved Kurama and we tried to get them to kiss with mistletoe at Christmas, but every time she'd pull out her flame thrower and burn the plant. Those were good times...but I re-characterized a bit with other characters in the same situation that the readers here would be more familiar with ^^**

* * *

**

Axel walked up to Larxene and Marluxia, holding a small package.

"Hey guys, Merry Christmas. I'm sure it's something you'll love..." the red head winked and then left rather briskly.

Marluxia and Larxene gave each other a strange look before Larxene swiped the box. She unwrapped it with eagerness, only for a look of disappointment to befall her face once she saw what was inside.

"Well?" Marluxia asked.

"It's just a plant," Larxene scoffed and tossed it over to Marluxia.

He picked up the dark mistletoe and smirked. But before he could act, Larxene already had her electric daggers ready.

* * *

AN: Who'd the poor victim? The mistletoe, Marluxia, or Axel? XD Sorry, had to cap it at 100.


	18. Warmth

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Warmth  
**FANDOM** Kingdom Hearts  
**STORY** Secret Friendship  
**SPOILER LEVEL** Low  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 10 Minutes (mostly trying to cut it down to 100 words -_- full thing was 163)**  
SETTING **Another preview of the soon to released story. Kind of the foundation to one of Riku's dreams in _Restoration_. Riku is a little boy and his parents got him a nanny (Flamma) to watch over him since they were so busy. Currently, his nanny is trying to get him to take a nap so he won't be cranky when his parents take him to an island party that evening.

**

* * *

**

"Don't you want to go out with your parents tonight?" the nanny asked.

"If I sleep now, I'll miss it."

"I'll make sure you won't," the nanny said and picked the boy up in her arms.

She carried Riku over to his bed and laid him down. He squirmed as she tried to tuck him in so she laid next to him and stroked his hair while humming a lullaby. Soon he relaxed and accepted the warmth and security of her embrace. He wriggled closer to her and wished it was his mother that was lulling him off to sleep.

* * *

AN: Did kinda come up with this on the spot, so the scene will probably go different in the real story. Hope it doesn't creep anyone out, she's not a pedophile, just trying to get him to sleep. Doing her job effectively is her only intent here.


	19. Not What You're Supposed to Say

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Not What You're Suppose to Say  
**FANDOM** YuYu Hakusho  
**STORY** Angelic Rose  
**SPOILER LEVEL** Medium if you haven't read it  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 6 Minutes  
**SETTING **The original response to Hiei confronting Leilani (oc) in _Chapter 7: Journey Home_. This was revised because some fans would have taken it in a way I didn't mean. (NOT intended to be a yaoi reference, I tried to show that they were both straight, but even with Hiei's comeback, I could see fans thinking that only proves otherwise -_- thus the scene was changed) So here's Leilani saying something she wasn't suppose to say.

**

* * *

**

"You're not going anywhere!" came the voice of Hiei.

He had slipped into the room. Before Leilani could react, he pinned her to the wall.

He sneered at her threateningly, "Stay away from Kurama!"

Leilani tried to push him off of her but his hold on her was firm, leaving her little room to struggle.

"Why? Is he your _boyfriend_?" Leilani taunted.

"No. But he is my friend. Try to go near him and I'll slit your throat!" Hiei said.

"Too bad I'm not partial to having my throat slit," snarled Leilani.

"What are you planning on doing to him?"

* * *

AN: Want more? Read Angelic Rose at your own peril. This was my first completed fanfiction from x-number of years ago. Written before I knew what a Mary Sue was, but ironically enough, Leilani's real name is "Sally Sue"


	20. Reflection

For WaterAngel-Alyssa's 100-Themed Challenge  
**THEME **Reflection  
**FANDOM** Any  
**STORY** Cartoon Cops  
**SPOILER LEVEL** Medium  
**WORDS** 100**  
****TIME** 9 Minutes  
**SETTING **This isn't really in any context, but I came up with this little joke after I learned about Mary Sue. This would be a future scene in some fic. A basic rundown of Cartoon Cops: when I was a kid I had an idea of a group of kids that could go into cartoons to fix problems (yeah Disney and Square Enix...I want to see royalties!)

**

* * *

**

Bob shook his head at the damage Sally Sue had done this time in the cartoon world as he brought her back. Sure she completed the mission she was assigned, but destroyed another bishie's heart in the process. If only she'd show a little self control. He remembered the incident from before she joined the force. If history were to repeat itself, she would soon tread down the path that the cop she replaced had trod.

Bob sighed, "Every day you remind me more and more of your sister."

"HEY!" Sally Sue shouted, "Mary and I have NOTHING in common!"

* * *

AN: Actually, I'm wondering if I did use the joke somewhere in one of my Cartoon Cop excursions...


End file.
